This invention relates to an energy transfer and air purifying device. More particularly, this invention relates to an energy transfer and air purifying device which has particular applicability in the area of energy and environmental conservation.
It is well known in the prior art to provide a water system which scrubs contaminated gas therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,871 to Jones et al discloses a smog eliminator in which flue gases are pumped into a pipe through which water is constantly being circulated. The hot flue gases enter the water in the pipe and are carried to a chimney where they are exhausted. However, such a system is expensive and complex, an insulated pipe extending from the chimney of each house into the pipe. In addition, there are no means for recapturing the lost heat from the chimneys of each house and returning the heat to the house.
Still other prior art devices utilize a liquid spray in order to remove contaminants from a gas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,264 to Mercer discloses a method and apparatus for removing smoke and smog in which flue gases travel through a scrubbing tower and are cleansed by a spraying nozzle, the gases then being emitted through a conduit by means of a centrifugal blower. However, the gases do not travel through a liquid medium to obtain a maximum scrubbing action. Rather, a water spray is utilized to cleanse the gases, resulting in a less efficient cleaning action. In addition, the apparatus utilized is of a bulky and complex nature, numerous stages being required to scrub the gases. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,756 to Bowman.
Other prior art devices for purification of gases, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,015 to Vecchio, disclose an exhaust gas scrubber in which gases, under whatever pressure the inlet is subject to, are forced through several liquid baths which remove contaminants from the gas. However, such an apparatus, besides being expensive and bulky, does not provide adequate means for continuously forcing the gas through the middle or second chamber, i.e., the flow of gas through the middle chamber depends largely upon the buildup of gas in the portion of the middle and end chambers above the level of the water. This buildup of gases depends on the rate of flow of gas through the inlet into the end chambers which may be erratic. Moreover, by utilizing a center chamber which is completely open at its lower end, such as shown in FIG. 8 of Vecchio, the apparatus utilized therewith is rendered inefficient. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,653 to Capulli et al. It should be noted that, although U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,115 to Brandt, discloses a fan which changes the water level between two adjacent liquid baths, there is no disclosure of utilizing this feature to transfer gases from the lower chamber to the higher chamber.
Finally, other prior art devices, such as the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,250 to Stewart, disclose complex heat exchanging and scrubbing apparatus in which hot, contaminated gas is bubbled through a circulating water supply. The water supply is also utilized to heat a radiator system. However, there is no disclosure of utilizing any means for changing the level of the liquid bath and forcing the hot, contaminated gas therethrough. In addition, this patent discloses a complex electrical bypass system for the gas.
Accordingly, it is believed that the present invention provides a unique solution to these aforementioned problems.